


Flooded Hearts

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full moons came rain or shine, and Julia knew how Kali hated running in the wet forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flooded Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Jennifer/Kali - rain.
> 
> I used Jennifer's pre-canon name in this fic.

“I thought you’d never come home,” Julia said, laughing as Kali swooped in and wrapped her up in her soaking arms. “Babe, you’re cold!”

The rest of the pack filtered into the barn, where Julia and the other emissaries laid out blankets and lanterns for their return. Full moons came rain or shine, and Julia knew how Kali hated running in the wet forest.

Kali pressed her cold nose against Julia’s neck, bringing out a squeal. “We had to take shelter out in the evergreens. The lightning was getting strong.” She pulled back to stare at Julia, eyes still intense and tinged in red. “God, you smell good. Like a warm bath.” She nibbled at the soft skin of Julia’s neck. “I could eat you up right here.”

Jennifer smiled and flushed, not caring about her alpha’s wet body and dripping hair. She was just glad to have her home.


End file.
